Nights in the forest
by xCOOL-n-SPICYx
Summary: the gang went camping in a forest and it seemed that they're not alone. story told through Sakura's POV. sasusaku & other pairings
1. Night 1

Have you ever wondered what your life would be like if you are able to see _things _other people cannot see? My name is Haruno Sakura and I have a sixth sense. I'm not even sure if it's a gift or a curse but I've had it eversince I was a little girl. It is scary everytime I see those things but I guess I manage to control my fear through all these years. At least just a little. I am still scared. Who wouldn't?

Last week my whole class went for camping in a forest nearby. We were split in groups. Mine consisted of Ino, Tenten, Hinata and me. Sasuke's group consisted of Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji and himself. There are other groups too but I'm not gonna waste my time listing every single one of them. Each day of camp was really just the same things. Pretty boring so I'm not gonna tell you what happened during the day but at night, now that's a different story.

**Night 1**

My girls and the guys were sitting somewhere in front of a big tree. We weren't exactly couples. We're just good friends with each other but I heard that Hinata had a crush on Naruto. I **used** to have a crush on Sasuke but not anymore because I finally realize he's a total bastard. I didn't even know why I liked him but glad it was all in the past now.

"N-Naruto..it's d-dark, isn't it?" Hinata was blushing. I could see she was trying to start a conversation with Naruto. How cute.

"Yeah and it sucks 'cause now I can't see my ramen!" That idiot. He couldn't even tell that Hinata has a crush on him when it was so obvious.

I looked at Sasuke. He seemed relaxed. Must be because of the cool night breeze. Wait. He's an Uchiha and as far as I know, Uchihas need to always relax no matter what situation they are in. Talk about emotion reputation heh.

"Sasuke.." I didn't even know why I called him. Maybe I was just trying to talk.

"Hn." And now I don't. Damn he's a total jerk! He could at least say 'yes' or something instead of just 'hn'.

Then suddenly I felt a cool wind hit me. A different kind of cool. I sensed something above us and looked up. It didn't even took one second for me to look back down. My whole body was stiff and I found it was really hard to breathe properly. My eyes were wide. I couldn't seem to be able to close them. I saw _it_.

"Hey guys, let's get outta here." I wanted to tell them but not right there. My mom used to tell me, if I saw those things, I'm not allowed to talk about them when they were there. I didn't know why exactly but I bet if I did, something really bad is going to happen.

"What's wrong?" Tenten asked.

"Just getta outta here."

"We're not going anywhere until you tell us what's wrong." Ino shouted.

"Ino, shut up! I'm not gonna tell you anything until we get out of here." I shouted back at the same time controlling my voice. I didn't wanna sound too loud and disturb that thing.

"Now come on" I had already started walking away. The others looked puzzled but soon they followed me.

I looked around and when I was sure nothing was around us, I told them.

"I saw it"

Everyone looked at each other then back at me. They seemed to understand what I was saying because I could see the fearful look on their faces. Everyone except Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke understood too but he didn't show any reactions. Emotion control freak, remember? As for Naruto, well he didn't one single thing.

"It?"

"Dobe, she has a sixth sense." said Sasuke.

"Oh right!! I forgot!!!" Naruto was screaming out loud then "-Oww!! Teme what was that for?" Sasuke had hit the blonde's head.

"Naruto quiet! You don't wanna disturb that thing do you?!"

"Ahh sorry but you didn't have to hit me so hard teme!"

"Hn."

"What did it look like and what was it doing?" Tenten asked. She seemed to wanna know about it so badly.

"You know Tenten, curiousity killed the cat."

"but it wont kill me" Tenten sure is persistent. If she wanted to know something, she'll know it one way or another.

I simply sighed. "Fine. It was sitting on the tree branch right above us and was looking down. It had long messy black hair and was wearing a white ragged clothing. I didn't get a good look at it's eyes 'cause well it was creepy! Who would wanna look straight in a ghost's eyes anyway?"

"Wow that's creepy"

"Don't say I didn't warn you"

Tenten walked over to Neji and asked him "Say can't you see those things too, Neji? With your byakugan I mean."

"No. My byakugan isn't a sixth sense." Neji replied back simple. He was a cold stoic bastard like Sasuke but at least he wasn't a total jerk like that chicken haired ass.

We all turned to look at Shikamaru when he heard him groan in annoyance "Great. Now we're camping with the ghosts. How wonderful." He said sarcastically.

"Shikamaru!!" All of us yelled at Shikamaru 'cause he was saying stuff that might invite those things to come join us some more but then we quickly clamped our mouths for screaming so loud.

* * *

Ummm..i was bored lol. Not sure if I wanna continue this..

~Ailene-sama


	2. Night 2

**Night 2**

That night we were doing an activity in the forest. It's kinda hard to explain but here's how.

Kakashi-sensei was at the south of the forest with all the groups while Gai-sensei and Kurenai-sensei was at the north side of the forest. To put it simple,

South - Start

North - End

A large rope was set in between and each end of the rope was tied to a tree on both starting and ending point for the students to grab on so they wont get lost in the middle of the forest. The rope was the students life-line because they will be crossing alone in the dark forest and they're not allowed to bring any torchlight or cellphones. A test of courage. Sounds fun, doesn't it?

I was the first one to cross. I gulped hard.

'Cmon Sakura, you've been through worse situations than this.'

"Ready.." Kakashi-sensei gave the signal. "Go!"

I held on to the rope as tightly as possible and entered the forest.

"Excuse me..coming through.." I kept walking deeper into the forest and it was getting darker and more hard to see. Good thing the rope was there. Otherwise, I'd totally be lost by now.

I kept on walking when I suddenly tripped on something but when I looked down, there was nothing. Not a branch, a twig, nothing at all. Just the ground. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I'm very very sorry! I can be so clumsy. I'm sorry" Then I continued walking, my heart beating fast and I was sweating all over. My mom told me once, if I ever tripped over nothing on the ground, I should apologize because I might actually tripped over something _else_ and if I don't apologize, that thing might take revenge on me and something like that.

After a long 20 minutes of walking I finally saw Kurenai-sensei and Gai-sensei at the end of the line. I felt so relieved.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Kurenai-sensei asked as she handed me a bottle of water.

"Yeah I'm good. Thanks." Sakura replied.

Now back to the south side, the second person which was Naruto had already went in. Actually the person behind have to start crossing after the person in front of them had gone for 10 minutes.

Naruto was in the middle of the forest now. He wasn't like me who was worried and scared. He kept grinning widely mumbling stuff about reaching the finishing line the fastest. Then all of a sudden, he stopped and his face was terrified.

"T-t-the r-rope.."

The rope ended in the middle. Someone or maybe _something _cut it off. Naruto couldn't do anything now. If he walked on his own, he'll surely get lost so he just decided to stay where he were, hoping that his teachers and friends would find him.

Then all of a sudden, someone appeared from behind. It was Ino and she was holding the rope. Ino was actually behind Naruto at the starting point and its already been more than 10 minutes since Naruto started walking so it really made sense that Ino was here now.

When Ino arrived in the middle, she saw Naruto standing in front of her and Naruto saw Ino.

Both thought the same thing.

'_Is that really Ino?'_

'_Is that really Naruto?'_

Both kept quiet. Neither of them wanted to ask because they thought the other was something else. They kept staring at each other for a while until..

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

Their screamed echoed throughout the whole forest. Everyone from both North and South side ran into the forest as fast as they could and saw Naruto and Ino screaming each other's heads off.

"All right!! That's enough!" Kakashi-sensei had stopped them. Thank goodness. "What's going on here?"

"Baka!! Why didn't you say anything?!! At least I know it's you!!" Ino yelled at Naruto.

"How am I suppose to say anything?! I thought you were a ghost!!" Naruto yelled back.

And they started quarreling. I found the situation quite funny and couldn't help but laugh. So did the others except Sasuke though.

"Naruto, why didn't u just walk away?" I asked.

"Oh!" He suddenly remembered. "I couldn't because the rope was.." he pointed towards the part where the rope got cut off. "..gone?" It was the weirdest thing ever. The rope was there and it wasn't cut off at all.

I was confused. "Eh?"

Naruto started panicking "b-but..it was cut off. I swear! Otherwise I'd already reach the finishing line by now. Believe me it wasn't there!"

Kurenai-sensei tried to calm him down. "Relax, Naruto. Maybe it was just your imagination. It is dark in here after all. Come on, let's get you back in your tent. The rest of you, its time to call the night off. We don't want anymore troubles like this. Get back to your own tents."

The others were jumping with joy knowing they didn't have to go through the creepy forest.


End file.
